Sweet Slice of Married Life
by lavender.ferryboats
Summary: Edward and Bella are married and living together. A peak at their every day life. AU/AH, slightly OOC.


I woke up alone in our King size bed, surrounded by the heaven-like, white softness of our bed linen. When Edward and I moved into our condo downtown two years ago, he insisted on the King size bed, and the thousand dollar Italian bed linen, even when I called him crazy. While we were in the furniture shop, Edward insisted on "test driving" each bed, making the store manager scowl deepen with each minute. I tried to pull him out of the shop, if not just for the manager's sake. I'd like to leave a shop on my own term instead of being manhandled by the security guards. But while we were shopping, he smirked at me in a way that was far too dirty and almost Emmett like that I shut right up.

"Think about all the sex we'll be having on this bed..." He whispered the words into my ear, his voice dripping with sex. "You want to be comfortable, don't you?"

I wanted to retort and said that we might not be just having sex in bed and that sex in bed was boring, but his lips were wrapped gently on the shell of my ear, tugging and sucking on them like the way he sucked my nipples. The words died on my lips. Edward got his King size bed and over-priced linens.

But now that I am actually buried in the softness of my bed, I have to admit that Edward made a good choice. The bed linens were an amazing investment, but I will never tell him.

I rubbed my eyes with one hand, wincing when the sun pierced directly into my eyes. There had been wine last night, lots of wine drinking, wine pouring down Edward's body and licking the wine...We must have consumed at least two bottles last night. Edward was intent on making a dent on his wine collection last night. I sighed gratefully when I felt the sunlight dim a little in my eyes, curling back into the spot I was sleeping in just moments before.

"Morning love." Edward voice crooned at me from somewhere. Instinctively, I reached my hand over to the other side of the bed. Edward's side.

"I'm right here." His voice again. Slowly, I turned back and saw him sitting in a chair by my bedside in nothing but his jeans, his hair in its signature mess, and his eyes, well...smothering and dazzling me into a pile of goo as usual. I'm always grateful that he didn't know just how many times he can make my bones melt with one glance. I don't need that kind of embarrassment.

I looked at him again, while he waited for me to wake up, and noticed that he had one leg propped up against the other, a note pad on his leg, a pencil in his hand. Damnit, he was drawing me again. Edward has a tendency to sketch me in the morning sometimes, when I looked literally half-dead and can just go out and scare the crap out of people with my looks or lack of. But Edward seemed to think I look beautiful in the morning, especially after a long night of sex. I called him insane and a caveman. But he just smirked and kissed me in a way that he knew will make me forget my words.

"I told you I hate you drawing me in the morning." I said softly, knowing that he can hear me.

"But you look so ravishing this morning, I couldn't quite help myself." He crooned in that seductive voice of his. I leaned back against my elbows and glared at him. He glanced at me before abruptly flipped a page on his notepad, while he reached one hand out and tugged on the flimsy bed sheet that was covering me.

"There, stay right there for me, sweetheart." He whispered, his eyes darting between me and his paper, his pencils scratching furiously across the page. I must have been too tired at the moment, for I actually kept my pose for a few minutes, until Edward stood up from his chair.

"Just one little adjustment." He whispered into my ears, before his head ducked down, and I felt his mouth wrapped around one of my nipple, his tongue circling against the flesh until my nipples were hard little nubs.

I leaned my head back and enjoyed the sensations, until a thought popped into my mind. He was drawing me with my breast bare, while I glared at him. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"

"What,...what love?" That boy got a little carried away with his adjustment. He was headed down to my stomach when I yelled his name. He looked up at me startled, his eyes a dark, mossy green, filled with arousal.

"Give me that sketch pad." I ordered, one hand reached out, palm up.

"But...but I'm not done." He stuttered, clutching his precious sketch pad close to his chest.

"I don't care. Give it to me." I beckoned my fingers at him.

"Bella love, come on...you look so beautiful right now, just let me finish the sketch."

"Edward..."

"Bella..." he matched my tone.

"It's fucking embarrassing alright?" I didn't understand why does he always have to document the least glorious moments of my day.

"Bella, this is not embarrassing. You are not embarrassing." He said firmly. He sat down on the bed behind me, wrapping me in his arms, before he flipped open the sketch pad. "Look, all these sketches...they are beautiful. You look beautiful, always, no matter what time of the day it is. Don't ever doubt that."

"It looks pretty because you drew it. The woman is fake." I pouted, glancing away.

"Bella, please..." He dropped little kisses on top of the bird nest I call hair.

"I mean, why do you even do these sketches anyways?" Apparently, the sleepyness and the lack of caffeine running in my veins were making me emotional too.

"Well..." The kissing in my hair stopped, and I turned to look at him. "Sometimes, they help me when I'm having problems with my patient's?" He said sheepishly, a little blush was actually coloring his cheeks.

"Edward Anthony..." I huffed, too impatient to finish his full name. "You are a professional surgeon for Christ's sake! You do not spend time in the hospital, where you're supposed to be saving lives, looking at naked sketches of your wife!"

"It really helps when I'm feeling sad, though." He was actually pouting like a five year old now. Wonderful.

"No. I'm taking this, and you go do..." I glanced at the alarm clock on my nightstand. It was actually eleven in the morning. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I have the day off today, remember?"

"Right, right..." I nodded. "Crap, I need coffee."

"I'll go get you some. I already started them." He moved eagerly off the bed, must be thinking that he can get his porny sketch pad back if he lay on the affections and loving extra thick today.

"Wait, what day is it?" I asked.

"Thursday." He yelled back from the kitchen.

"The 24th?"

"Yeah?"

I smirked. Edward Cullen, you are a dead, dead man. I propped myself on the bed among the mountain of pillows Edward made sure we had on the bed. Edward had a deadline for his article tomorrow, he even reminded me to remind him to write it. I did remind him, frequently. But since I know of Edward's deep hatred for article writing, I can bet the bed linen I'm wrapped up in that he hadn't started on the damn article yet.

I waited in bed, smirking the entire time. He emerged at the doorway of our bedroom with a steaming mug of dark roast, and a plate of pastries too. "I've got some pastries from that bakery you love so much."

Seeing the way he was taking care of me, putting the mug and the plate on the breakfast tray, before bringing it to me in bed...I just didn't have the heart to torture him with the article anymore. But I was afraid that he forgot about the article, or won't remember it until it was too late and do a half-ass rush job on it. That wouldn't be good for his career.

"Thank you." I was grateful. "You take such good care of me."

"Always, love." He smiled warmly. "I should get you some ibruprofen for the headache." He knew I was particularly sensitive to hangovers from wine.

"Thanks." He came back with the pill bottle and a glass of water, and sat down in front of me. I swallowed two pills and kissed him on the stubbles that were forming on his jawline. The dark shadows on his cheeks made him look more chiselled.

"Edward, you remember you have an article due tomorrow, right?" I asked gently, taking a sip of coffee. I couldn't tease him with the article after he brought me breakfast in bed. But I still needed to remind me.

He huffed and glared at me. "I know that." I raised my eyebrow, is it done?

He glared at me again and stalked off, out of the room, a little stomp in each step. Great, Edward can always degenerate into a pouty child throwing a hissy fit when he had to do something he rather not, like writing his article.

I heard the door to his office open and the gentle ding of his laptop when he turned it on. I quickly finished my breakfast and brought it down to the kitchen to wash. I worked mostly at home, since I was a book editor, and I tried to do some writing on the side when I had the spare time. The pay was not as substantial as Edward's, working as a surgeon in one of the major hospitals in the city, but I enjoyed the work.

I surveyed the room downstairs, and decided that I really need to get some cleaning down. The dinner from last night was still in the sink, and our little wine licking session turned out to be a bit messy. Thankfully, the wine didn't get onto the carpet.

Throughout the day, I was doing housework around our condo, doing the laundry after the kitchen and the dining room was clean. The air conditioner was set at a comfortable temperature, and it was quite hot today, so I worked in a camisole and my boyshorts. Before I met Edward, I would have blushed from head to toe at the thought of walking around practically half-naked with a boy in the room. But Edward helped me with that. He helped me built my insecurities, so that I had some self-confidence instead of a big fat zero.

However, I was not completely confident, that I was comfortable with Edward sketching me naked in bed in the morning, and using it to comfort himself when he was down at work. No, I'm drawing a line there.

Edward's office door was always open, even when he was busy working like he was now. I walked by the room frequently as I worked. He was always bent in front of his large desk, his legs across at his ankles with his back to me. I knew that if I looked at him now, he would resemble a school boy trapped in his seat, writing out his assignment on a wooden desk, his eyes focused on the paper, a little scowl on his face when he occasionally had a problem. Though I guess the scowl is permanent now.

When I walked by again, a basket of laundry in my arms, I felt the usual zing I get whenever Edward was staring at me. I stepped back, and saw that Edward was facing the door now, a pout on his face, his arms crossed. Oh boy...

"Something wrong, Edward?" I asked softly. He was in a bad enough mood as it is.

"You." He growled.

"Oh, and how did I anger you?" _Almighty one_, I added in my mind sarcastically.

"You, you prance around the house all day half-naked, and you...you're just torturing me!" He groaned.

"I'm doing housework, in case you didn't see the laundry in my arms, you blind moron!" Housework takes energy, makes people sweat, didn't he know that?

"But you're distracting me!"

"How am I distracting you? You're suppose to face your desk, not the door!" I pointed to the leather chair he was sitting in.

"But I could hear you walk around the house!"

"Well, close the door then!"

"I don't wannnnaaaa..." He whined out the last word.

"Edward." I sighed. He looked at me sheepishly, and held open his arms. He wanted a hug.

"I don't think I want to."

"Please, Bella...just one hug. Then I'll behave." He pleaded at me, releasing the puppy dog look he stole from his Pixie sister, Alice, on me.

I shook my head and sat down the laundry, before I walked over to him. I knelt so that my legs were straddling his. His large, pianist hands soon traveled from the back of my knee to my ass, cupping it firmly in his hands and gave a gentle squeeze. I lowered myself down, so that I was sitting practically in his hands, which Edward loved. Our eyes were level with each other, and he stared at me.

Gently, his hand crept up my back and he released my hair from the ponytail it was in. He stroked the strands in his finger, until he cradled my head in his large hand, massaging my scalp gently. I could feel my eyelids begin to drop. His hands were always gentle when he massaged me, and with the right amount of pressure, it was the one of the best feeling in the world.

"One kiss." He whispered, his breath dancing against my chin.

"One kiss." I whispered back, and felt his soft, pouty lips brush against mine. The kiss was slow, and long, made of many little kisses. I shifted my body closer to his and wrapped my fingers around his hair as well, tugging on the strands gently.

He groaned into my mouth, and pulled me in closer if that was possible. His lips moved away for a moment, and stared into my eyes. He must have saw the traitorous lust there, for he soon leaned in, his lips now attacking mine. His tongue made quick work into my mouth, probing, licking....doing all sorts of delicious things that made me weak in his arms.

"Bella..." He growled low against my neck. "I need more, please let me..."

"Take me, Edward." I whispered back, and heard his large exhale of relief, before his hands lifted off my tank top, leaving my chest bare for him to see, to fondle...

Immediately, I felt his warm, wet tongue latch itself onto my nipple, while he took the other between his fingers, flipping and pinching it into little eraser nubs hard enough to cut glass. "So sweet..." I heard him drawl against my breast. "Fucking delicious..."

He leaned back in his chair, letting me lean down against him, his face buried in the valley between my surprisingly substantial breasts, his hands squeezing my ass firmly. He nuzzled my breasts, his stubbles a painful pleasure against the sensitive nerves of my skin. His hands finally left its permanent residence on my ass and roamed hot, blazing trails across my body.

One of my hands left the tangles of his hair and I reached down to work on his jeans. He helped and lifted his hips up, shedding his jeans just enough that his straining, massive erection sprain free and tapped my stomach.

I moved away from him, leaving his face bereft of my breasts, much to his disappointment. But he soon let out an angry hiss when my mouth attacked his neck and down to his well-defined collarbone, licking and sucking on the bone until the skin was a deep pink. I trailed up the base of his neck to his chin with the tip of my tongue, his Adam's apple visibly bobbing while he tried to hold still.

"Bella..." He moaned, his hands once again gripping my ass. I ignored his pleas and flipped my hair over in his face, knowing that he was inhaling the strawberry and freesia scent deeply. His fascination for my hair was as deep as my fascination was his.

"Bella, please..." His lips sought out mine, kissing me frantically like a peace offering.

"May I?" I felt his finger dipped into the waistband of my black lace boyshorts. I would have worn a simple cotton one myself today, but Alice burned those couple of years ago, leaving me with only "lingerie" grade panties.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes. It didn't really matter if I agreed or not, the man always...a quick spasm of pain against my skin, and the boyshorts were ripped off my body again.

"You owe me." I said, just like always.

"Picked some up yesterday." He replied, just like always.

Now that I was completely naked, I arched up, while he stroked the head of his penis back and forth, paying special attention to my clit. I hissed and tried to keep to a rhythm of my own, gyrating my hips on top of him, while he teased me. The next thing I knew, he was ripping open a foiled wrapped with his teeth.

"Edward!" He must've kept the condom in his jean pocket.

"Scout's Honor!" He smirked at me, rolling the condom onto his long and hard cock.

"Honor my ass." I wanted to say more, but Edward plunged two of his long, wicked fingers into me, pumping them in and out slowly.

"You're so wet, love...so tight." My hands gripped onto his shoulder, needing the support, while I bucked against his fingers, craving more friction.

"You're alright love, not too sore?" Even in the haze of his arousal, Edward was still clear headed enough to be concerned with my well being. We had a long session last night, including a rough quickie on the kitchen counter.

"I'm fine." I panted out.

He slowly withdrew his fingers, holding up his glistening digits for me to see, before gently caressing my lips with them, coating my juice on my lips. Satisfied with his handiwork, he sucked his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean like a cat. "Kiss me." He ordered in a voice I couldn't refuse.

I leaned in, my lips slightly partly, and he plunged right in, his tongue battling against mine for dominance. I felt his head tip just inside and let out a little gasp of surprise.

"Easy now..." He whispered softly against my lips. "You're heavenly, Bella...my personal heaven." Slowly, he thrust up into me, while his hands guided me to sit on top of him, his eyes always watching me carefully, trying to catch any signs of discomfort.

I moaned into his mouth when we hit bottom, every inch of him buried inside of me. "Go for a ride, Bella." He cooed into my ears a moment later, all the while stroking his fingers through my hair, as if he was treating a scared animal. He was being the gentle and overprotective lover again, treating me with kid's gloves.

I enjoyed our slow, romantic sex, but he had seemed so frustrated and angry before. I wanted him to release than tension, instead of bottling it in. Determined, I said to him, "I'm going to ride you so hard, you'll be glad you can stand tomorrow."

His green eyes darkened visibly at my words. Thankfully, the cautious look in him vanished, and was replaced with a challenging glint. And to take it further, he clasped his hand behind his head and leaned back, nonchalantly.

"You keep your hands back there, doctor. One touch and I'm outta here." I warned him, all the while, I ran my hands over my breast, my fingers pinching the nipples that Edward made hard for me. Gyrating my hips while I moved on top of him, I tightened my muscles at six o'clock, and sank down on him, and loosened at twelve, when I moved up.

"And who's gonna get you off, little girl?" His nostril flared, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"I've got a vibrator that is longer, thicker than you with a fucking ten hour battery life. I think that will suffice." I snarled, and saw a dark, murderous look cross his face.

"You mean the cheap plastic I threw out last week?" He continued to taunt me, even if his eyes were giving him away.

"Who says that was the only one." I knew that remark was going to cost me, but I was willing to pay, and pay and pay...

And on cue, Edward swivelled in his seat until my back was against his desk. I heard the loud clatter of objects being thrown off the table, then I was flat on my back, my legs spread eagle. Edward Cullen was so fucking predictable sometimes. He pulled out of me for a moment, letting me feel the emptiness, before he thrust all the way back in. He began pounding from the start, his balls slapping soundly against my ass, while he gripped my hips to pull me up, meeting each of his thrusts.

"I'm going to make you scream my name so loud, you'll scream yourself hoarse, and you won't even remember what the fuck is a vibrator." He hissed out each word, while he pounded away.

He shifted his angle, and hit the spot he couldn't quite reach earlier, and I cried out. "Say my name, Bella!" He ordered.

"Edward..." I whimpered.

"Louder!"

"Edward!" I yelled.

"I. Want. To. Hear. You." He punctuated each word with a hard thrust.

"Edward!" I screamed finally. He took one of his hands, and I felt the warm pad of his callused thumb rub frantic circles and figure eights across my clit.

"Come, Bella. Come all over my cock." He ordered, and with the right twist of his thumb, I came undone.

"That's it love...milk my cock with that tight pussy..." He snapped his hips a few times again, before he leaned his head back, a roar ripped out of his throat.

I could feel him wobble on his legs, while I tried to calm down from my own orgasm. His eyes were half-closed, and his fingers were trembling. But he managed to gather me into his arms, and we both collapsed into his chair, his arms cradling me to him protectively. My head against his chest, I could feel his heart racing underneath, just like mine.

"That was amazing love." He whispered and dropped little kisses on the top of my hair, his fingers combing through the strands again.

"Hmm..." I sighed against him.

"Mind-blowing."

"Mmmhmm..." His chest was an amazing pillow, especially after sex.

"You're still out of it." He chuckled, and dropped a tender kiss on my bare shoulders. I just snuggled in further.

"Let's cuddle in bed." Somehow, he found the strength to carry me upstairs. I was too tired to care.

He lay me down onto the sheets gently, opening up the blankets and sliding underneath with me. I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me, close enough so that I can snuggle into his chest again.

"Edward, your article!" I suddenly remembered.

"Already done." He mumbled into my hair.

"What?"

"Well, considering the fact that you were prancing around half-naked around the house today, I knew I needed to pull some drastic measures so that I can get enough play time today." He explained matter-of-factly to me.

"You were done...when I came to you." I said slowly, trying to understand.

"Yeah, I thought it was fun." He shrugged and smirked at me. "And you always love to take care of me when I look wounded." I glared at me.

"Nuh-uh, none of that look...because I'm pretty sure you enjoyed yourself over there."

"What if I was faking?" I retorted, though we both knew I was lying.

"Then I'll just prove it to you again." He promised. "Which reminds me, where the hell is that other vibrator?"

"There is no other." I said finally, instead of sending him on a rampage to overturn every nook and cranny in the condo for a stupid vibrator that didn't even exist, and making a mess. That will be a good one to explain for when the rest of the Cullen's drop by to visit.

"Good, no one else gets to take care and pleasure this body but me."

"Oh God..." I turned away and moaned into my pillow, before he pulled me back into his possessive arms again.

"I'm your husband, Bella." He enunciated each word.

"Who doesn't believe vibrators are inanimate objects. I say we send you to the doctors, Edward." I said, tapping his forehead.

"I'm not crazy." He pouted indignantly.

"Edward, you're on first name basis with all the sales lady at La Perla, Agent Provocateur and wherever the hell else you and Alice buy lingerie for me."

"They all know I'm a loving husband." He said proudly.

"Actually," I started, tapping my forefinger against my chin thoughtfully. "if you stop ripping my panties every time we have sex, you don't need to visit the shops so often."

"Actually," He mimicked me. "if you just lay naked in bed all day there won't be any panties to rip off." He laughed when I ground my teeth together.

"I'm taking a nap." I huffed, turning away from him. He followed me.

"A quickie before you sleep?" He asked, excited like a little boy. His hard length was already wedged between my ass. Edward and his two minute recovery time.

I shifted one leg towards him, he lifted it over his hips and thrust all the way in.


End file.
